misfilefandomcom-20200215-history
Rumisiel
Character Information "I'm a frikkin' angel, babe, and I got nothin' to lose. Now GET IN THE CAR." - Rumisiel to Bronwynhttp://www.misfile.com/?date=2008-05-08 Description Rumisiel is the unmarried brother of Vashiel, and son of Gabriel. A 437-year old angel of the third circlehttp://www.misfile.com/index.php?page=366 with an apparent reputation for being unable to hold a jobhttp://www.misfile.com/?page=17. He is also the one responsible for the current situation of Ash Upton and Emily McArthur. Until recently, he was employed in the astral wing of the fifth branch of The Celestial Filing Depository. Though, due to being caught by Terrael and Fillaniel with a lit joint of cannabis while on the clock, he was exiled to Earth (or as Rumisiel prefers to say, "placed on administrative leave"). The duration of Rumisiel's "administrative leave" is dependent on the number of good deeds he performs while exiled to Earth. As of Book 23, Rumisiel's good deeds have reduced his sentence from well over 100 years to 72 years. While it hasn't been explicitly confirmed whether Rumisiel is exiled from heaven entirely or just his workplace, he has remained on Earth since. Rumisiel's intelligence and common sense is often shown to be lacking. Just a few of the actions that showcase his lack of intelligence are following Ash into the girls locker room,http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-06-21 choosing the cover story that "he's Ash's Canadian Boyfriend", and his general lack of knowledge about heaven or it's associated divine powers. Personality Rumisiel is considered lazy and a slacker by the majority of other characters. Early in the story he would wander off to get drunk instead of performing good deeds.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-04-30 However, after coming to live with Ash and Edward Upton, he has been forbidden from using any kind of mind altering substance (Including Alcohol and Cannabis). He is often pushed by Ash to do his best to perform as many good deeds as possible.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-05-26 Contrary to his normally laid back nature, when confronting divine threats, Rumisiel is usually very serious. When confronting individuals such as Kate's sister or Bronwyn's Monster his word choice changes to become very commanding. When he gets serious, Rumisiel will do what he has to do to get the job done. He will make his target listen to him rather than trying to engage in a conversation with them. Throughout the story, Rumisiel has shown a large amount of growth. Instead of constantly looking for a joint or a drink he seems to be prioritizing returning to heaven as soon as possible in order to correct his mistake. Over a year after being exiled, Rumisiel seems to be genuine regret for the mess he caused with The Misfile, and as of Book 24, he has even mentioned he is looking for a way to sneak into the filing depot. As of late, Rumisiel seems much more motivated to get back into heaven so that he can help his restore Ash to normal and give him a chance to be with Emily properly. Rumisiel shows many signs of extreme co-dependence throughout the story. He is rarely able to do things on his own. Before he does something, he will usually consult his brother or Ash. If either Ash or Vashiel scolds him for anything, he usually takes it very personally. Rumisiel is slowly working towards becoming less needy of his brother and Ash. He's begun talking to Missi on his own, and seems to make friends with the other males at Tempest High School. Complete Character History The Misfile: On his 43rd hour of overtime working for the Celestial Filing Depository, the 437-year old angel Rumisiel lit up a stick of cannabis to relax at his desk. However, he did not expect his two bosses to come walking up to him. Rumisiel shoved the (still burning) joint into his pocket, and then began a mad scramble to hide any open files from his bosses. His bosses arrived when there was only a file and two papers still laying out. As soon as his bosses weren't looking, Rumisiel kicked the two pages (from Emily McArthur's file), under a nearby rug, and quickly placed the loose file (Ash Upton's file) in the nearest cabinet within his reach.Rumisiel knew that he had just misfiled two people, but he planned to fix the problem once his bosses left. Unfortunately, Rumisiel would never get the opportunity to fix his mistake. While his bosses were still in his area, the (still burning) joint that Rumisiel had stuffed in his pocket earlier finished singeing a hole in his pants. His bosses could openly smell the cannabis in the air now. They were absolutely livid, and did not take long to dole out their punishment. Rumisiel was swiftly exiled to Earth for his excessive laziness and drug use. His bosses parting words were "You'd just better hope that your disgusting little habit hasn't caused any other problems, or your exile may just be PERMANENT!" Rumisiel took those words to heart, and decided that he needed to go help the two individuals who were affected by this mishap. If nothing else, in order for him to avoid permanent exile, he needed to be sure they didn't make a scene and draw the attention of his bosses. Once on Earth, he traveled towards Tempest, MA in order to locate the town's two accidentally misfiled residents.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-02-24 Arrival in Tempest ''' Rumisiel arrived in Tempest MA, USA on the same morning of his exile. Presumably because he'd worked on their files, Rumisiel knew where both of the misfiled individual's lived. Rumisiel came to the residence of the first misfiled victim, and let himself inside through a window. Immediately Rumisiel was spotted by a panicking teenage girl. Eventually this girl would identify herself as "Ash Upton". Correctly assuming that this was his victim, Rumisiel began trying to understand her panicked rambling. After failing to interpret her issue correctly, and accidentally admitting that he was responsible for the girls situation, Ash finally spelled ''HIS'' problem out for Rumisiel with the words "You turned me into a GIRL you feathered Freak!". Up until this morning, Ash had been a biological male every day of his life. However, when he woke up this morning, he found himself inside the body of biological female. Rumisiel finally understood what had happened with Ash's file, but he didn't have time to talk to him about it just yet. He told Ash to wait there for a moment, while he went to go get someone else. Ash protested, but the angel took his leave anyway. http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-03-01 Rumisiel made his way to the home of the other unfortunate victim of the misfile. Once he was inside, he met a blue haired girl named Emily McArthur. The angel informed her that he had somehow messed up her life. To help them figure out exactly what had happened Emily pulled out was her birth certificate. When she looked at her birth certificate, she noticed that her birthday was two years later than it should have been. Rumisiel explained that he had accidentally erased the last two years of Emily's life, and that only she would remember that they ever existed. http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-03-03 Furious at what she just heard, Emily began to tell Rumisiel why it was a huge deal for her to lose those two years. She told him that she had just been accepted into Harvard yesterday. She continued to get angrier and angrier as she listed off all the things from the last two years that she had to give up, and all the extra work she had to do in order to be accepted into Harvard. Emily's anger eventually reached a tipping point, and she wrapped her hands around Rumisiel's neck. She began trying to choke him, but his speech didn't seem to be impaired. He promised her that he'd fix her problem, and insisted that she come with him to meet someone.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-03-04 '''Explaining The Situation Rumisiel arrived back at Ash's house with Emily in tow. He introduced them to each other, and once again confessed to being the one responsible for their situations. After watching the two bicker for about 30 seconds, Rumisiel interrupted their squabbling and began to explain their situation. Rumisiel began his lecture by introducing himself as 437 years old, and employed (until recently) in the Astral Wing of the Fifth Branch of the Celestial Filing Depository's. His first major talking point was about the significance of the files and cabinets in [[The Celestial Filing Depot|'The Celestial Filing Depot']]. 'http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-03-07 Next, Rumisiel told the rather embarrassing story of how he caused [[The Misfile|'The Misfile]] and got fired. Finally, once Rumisiel had given the two humans the necessary information about [[The Celestial Filing Depot|'The Celestial Filing Depot']], 'and the appropriate context from his retelling of how [[The Misfile|'The Misfile]] occurred, Ash and Emily were ready to understand how all this heaven and file garbage applied to them. With no build up, Rumisiel dryly explained that the two papers that he kicked under the rug belonged inside of Emily's profile, and that the file he stuffed into a random cabinet was Ash's personal file. Those two papers represented Emily's two missing years, and because they weren't currently in her folder, the universe did not register them as existing. For Ash, the file itself wasn't the problem, it was the cabinet it was stuck in. Rumisiel figured, that the random cabinet that he picked to hide Ash's file in, must have been the "Human - Female" (or "Girl") cabinet instead of the "Human - Male" (or "Boy") cabinet. http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-03-13 Two Nights Later... Everyday Life in Tempest Special Abilities *'''All of Rumisiel's special abilities are divine in nature, and have not been explained in the comic yet. The entries for this special abilities section were written using context clues from whenever Rumisiel uses his powers in the comic. * '''Angelic Finger Snap: '''When Rumisiel wants to make a simple action happen, such as making Molly's car to hit a light post, or to stop a car from falling off of the guardrail on the old road; all Rumisiel appears to have to do is focus on what he wants to happen. Once he has chosen the outcome that he wants, there is either a quick flash of light or a snap of his fingers, then whatever outcome he desires appears to come true.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-09-06 Although this ability appears to show properties of either telekinesis or probability manipulation the true nature of this ability is currently unknown. * '''Assume Angelic Form: '''While in human form, Rumisiel is able to manifest a pair of white angel wings, with each wing being ~ 40% longer than he is tall (according their appearance in book 8). Once Rumisiel has his wings on his back, characters almost immediately recognize him as an angel. He appears to be able to summon his wings at will, and in front of whoever he wants. However, Rumisiel has stated that it is easier to manifest them in front of spiritually attuned individuals.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2008-05-15 Rumisiel rarely reveals himself in front of individual's who don't know he's an angel. Rumisiel usually needs a reason to assume his angelic appearance. The most common scenario's Rumisiel will summon his wings for include, when he's dealing with supernatural forces, forcing others to listen to him, someone is at risk of getting hurt, or when proving to another individual that he is actually an angel. * '''Assume Human Form (Disguise): '''Although he appears quite comfortable in it, the purpose of Rumisiel's human form is to hide his angelic features from other humans. It is known that some individuals are "spiritually attuned", and possess a naturally high level of spiritual awareness. Logan is one of these spiritually attuned individuals, and he can identify Rumisiel as an angel even when he's in his full human disguise.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2010-11-24 Individuals at Logan's level of spiritual awareness, are not able to see Rumisiel's fully manifested form, but instead they see his angelic glow or "aura".http://www.misfile.com/?date=2010-11-26 * '''Levitation (Flight?): '''During several of Ash's races, Rumisiel is shown to be able to float several tens of feet up into the air. He appears remain stable at his chosen altitude quite comfortably. Based on his calm demeanor while flying, and the fact that he's been shown to resist a supernatural entity while levitating, it seems to be implied that Rumisiel feels comfortable in the sky. When in the air he usually manifests his wings. Rumisiel appears to prefers staying stationary while in the air as much as possible, because of this, it is hard to determine if his ability is closer to traditional levitation or true flight. '''Character Relationships [[Ash Upton|'Ash Upton']]: 'Originally, Ash was very hostile towards Rumisiel. Ash spent the majority of the first few books just trying to get Rumisiel to act right.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-05-24 Rumisiel did not help things when he began telling people that he was "Ash's Canadian foreign exchange student boyfriend" as his cover story.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-06-14 Aside from occasionally playing video games together, for the most part Ash did not like Rumisiel. It took a little while before Ash began to trust Rumisiel enough to begin to treat him like a living creature. Even though they are capable of working together at this point, Rumisiel still somehow manages to make Ash angry quite frequently. He especially seems to frustrate ash with rules regarding divine powers. Although Ash's feelings about Rumisiel are made very clear throughout the webcomic, as of book 24, we still don't know much about Rumisiel's personal thoughts about Ash. [[Emily McArthur|'Emily McArthur:]] Much like ash, Emily initially didn't like Rumisiel. However, the relationship of Rumisiel and Emily has not been well explored. Aside from Emily telling Rumisiel to NOT restore her lost 2 years anymore, there really has been very little communication between the two characters. [[Cassiel|'Cassiel:']] Rumisiel dated Cassiel or over 50 years. He described their time together as a "bad boy, bad girl" relationship. Though not as harsh as his brother is towards her, Rumisiel has become quite cross with her whenever she is trying to mess with Ash. Trivia # Rumisiel's name in the misfile universe apparently has no meaning, and is just a string of characters strung together. This apparently is true for all other angels as well.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2015-05-23 Notes Category:Characters Category:Angel